Strider Hiryu
Introduction Pros: * Tons of Normals and Aerial Specials for combo finishers * Can Double Jump in Aerial Rave * His Blade Specials can OTG Finish Cons: * He had weak stamina * Hyper Combos don't make too much damage * Projectile and Missile Specials can be evaded easily Move List Launchers: c. HP Magic Series Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series AC Finisher HP, HK, Body Slash (if enough hits connect), Ghram Bomb Drop (ground) Move List Command Normals Sliding Kick: 3HK: Strider does a mini-flip into a sliding kick during his crouch position. Special Moves Formation A: 236K Strider summons his leopard to run towards the opponent that can act as a ground projectile. Formation B: Charge 4, 6 + P then Charge 4, 6 + P Strider summons a satellite to be around him. Once you do the motion the second time, Strider summons the satellite to launch out as a projectile. Formation C: Charge 4, 6 + K Strider commands his eagle to drop a bomb to the ground. K strength varies on where the bomb will be dropped. Ame No Murakumo: 236 + P Strider rushes forward as he does a standing HK right after. Excalibur: 236 + P/K (only in air) Strider does a dash in the air that does multiple hits. The strength of the button varies on the angle of the dash. P rushes up and K rushes down. Ghram: 623 + P/K (also in air; P version only) Strider does an extended version of his MP as it can reach near full-screen. P version aims standing and can be used on the air and K aims crouching only. Vagula: 236 + K Strider teleports to the middle of the screen as four other illusion Strider's do a diving kick at the same time. Wall Cling: 214 + P Strider jumps back to the wall behind him as he can climb and slash from there. Pressing K does a diving kick from there too. Teleport: 421 + P/K Strider teleports from various parts of the screen. Hyper Combos Ouroboros: 236 + PP Strider summons two satellites that surround him for a short amout of time and everytime he attacks, the satellites throw out sharp circular rings until time is over. Ragnarok: 623 + PP Strider runs forward with a command grab and once it connects, four other Striders doing two Excalibur's and finishes it off witha Formation A. Legion: 236 + KK Strider does a modified extended version of his Formation A as a barrage of leopards and eagles rush in covering the screen. Combos 1) c. HK, c. HK, cancel LP Ame No Murakamo (OTG) 2) dash LP, LK, MP, MK, HP, c. HK , cancel LP Ame No Murakamo (OTG) 3) j. LK, j. HP, MP, HK, MP, HK, cancel Ghram 4) j. LK, j. HP, MP, c. HP, sj. LP, sj. LK, sj. MP, sj. HK, AC Finisher 5) j. LP, j. LK, j. HP, dash, LP, LK, MP, MK, HP, HK, cancel Ghram 6) j. LK, j. HP, dash, LP, LK, MP, c. HP, sj. LP, sj. LK, sj. MP, sj. HK, sj. LP, double jump, sj. LP, sj. MK, sj. LP, sj. HK, AC Finisher 7) Uroburos, LP, LK, MP, MK, HP, HK, Ghram, repeat, Ragnarok/Legion Category:Characters